Archivo:MV SUMIN (수민) - OO DA DA EP Official Music Video
Descripción #SUMIN - DA DA EP / Official Music Video - ▶Artist Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/suminismm ▶Label MOTHER Youtube Ch. : https://bit.ly/2JEnk4x - ▶YouTube Music : https://bit.ly/2XRVeeS ▶Apple Music : https://apple.co/32AjBw5 ▶Spotify : https://spoti.fi/32CBcUr - ▶ARTIST BIO SUMIN, a multifaceted artist extraordinaire, is not only an enthralling vocalist but also a proliferate producer, sound designer, and creative director. By drawing influences from a heterogeneous collection of genres - hip-hop, electronic, bass musics, and the ever-growing K-pop - SUMIN has been establishing an unprecedented style that crosses different musical spheres and challenges the boundaries of K-pop; her music cannot be described otherwise than by designating it a new genre: Neo K-pop. SUMIN’s collaborations with various artists including #BTS, #RedVelvet, #XinSeha, and #SoYoON mark her as exceptionally versatile and unconfined to either major or underground. Since her debut, she has released two EPs and multiple singles which fueled the success of Home, her first full album in 2018 noted for its witty lyrics and solid vocals. Awarded the Best R&B/Soul Album at the 2019 Korean Hip Hop Awards and the Best Album of the Year by Weiv, SUMIN acquired a prominent level of critical acclaim and a supportive fan base at once, heightening enthusiastic anticipation for her next work and future influence as a pioneering force in shifting the paradigm of K-pop. SUMIN(수민)은 매혹적인 보컬 이외에도 프로듀싱, 사운드 디자인, 크레이티브 디렉팅까지 관여하는 보기 드문 올라운드 플레이어다. 케이팝의 무한한 가능성과 힙합, 일렉트로닉, 각종 베이스 장르 등의 폭넓은 스펙트럼의 사운드를 흡수하여 자신만의 ‘네오 케이팝’ 영역을 구축해나가고 있다. 또한, #방탄소년단, #레드벨벳, #신세하, #황소윤 등 메이저, 언더그라운드를 가리지 않는 다양한 스타일의 아티스트들과의 협업으로 국내 음악신에 새로운 물결을 일으키고 있다. 데뷔 이래 지속적으로 직접 프로듀싱한 사운드 노하우를 축적하며, 2장의 EP와 다수의 싱글 작업들을 통해 진화한 수민은 2018년 재치 있는 가사와 탄탄한 보컬 운용이 빛나는 첫 번째 정규 앨범 Home을 발매한다. 해당 앨범을 통해 “한국 힙합 어워즈 2019 올해의 알앤비/소울 부문 최우수 음반상”, “웹진 Weiv 2018년 올해의 앨범 전체 부문 1위” 등 국내 유수 평단의 찬사와 함께 확실한 팬층의 지지를 동시에 얻으며 한층 다음 작업물에 대한 기대를 끌어올리고 있다. ▶DA DA EP BIO SUMIN is back with neo creations. If 2018 recognized her as an all-around artist primarily through her critically acclaimed first album Home, 2019 is about to meet another unforeseen facet of the artist through her new EP DA DA. The EP consists of six self-produced tracks in which various genres, sounds, and rhythms are fused into a new mixture that well-characterize the genre Neo K-pop. In her usual daring style, SUMIN held K-pop and bass musics in each hand then merged the former’s colorful structure with the latter’s rhythms - the result is a scintillating array of sounds that appeal to diverse groups of listeners. The mesmerizing voice, coupled with her uniquely direct speech, floats effortlessly amidst the catchy melody and above the deep bass. The only featured artist Omega Sapien of Balming Tiger added to the finesse of the album by adapting perfectly to the concept of ‘Pocket,’ in which his witty flow and tone blend seamlessly with other components of the track. The EP is also accompanied by a new concept of music video directed by GDW, a top-notch visual production in Korea, opening up another way for the audience to interact with DA DA. 작년 평단의 극찬을 받은 첫 번째 정규 앨범 Home의 주인공 SUMIN(수민)은 2019년 새로운 EP DA DA를 공개하며, 또 한 번의 변화를 준비한다. 총 6개의 트랙으로 구성된 해당 EP는, 전 트랙 모두 수민 본인이 직접 프로듀싱하여 일관됨 속에서도 다양한 장르, 사운드, 리듬이 뒤 섞인 ‘네오 케이팝’의 컨셉을 잘 구현한다. 케이팝의 다채로운 구성에 각종 베이스 뮤직의 리듬을 접목시킨 사운드는 다양한 카테고리의 리스너들에게 감상의 재미를 선사한다. 전작에 이어 그녀의 가장 강력한 무기 중 하나인 목소리는 캐치한 멜로디 속에서 특유의 직설적인 화법으로 풍부한 베이스 사운드 위에서 유영한다. 유일한 피처링 참여진인 바밍타이거(Balming Tiger)의 오메가사피엔(Omega Sapien)은 트랙 ‘Pocket’ 안에서 재치 있는 플로우와 톤으로 곡 컨셉을 자신의 것으로 잘 흡수하며 앨범의 완성도를 높였다. 또한, 대한민국을 대표하는 비주얼 프로덕션 GDW가 디렉팅한 앨범 전 트랙으로 구성된 새로운 컨셉의 뮤직비디오는 앨범을 감상할 또 하나의 이유가 될 것이다. ▶ CREDIT 1.SHAKER Lyric by SUMIN Composed by SUMIN Arranged by SUMIN 2.MEOW Lyric by SUMIN Composed by SUMIN Arranged by SUMIN 3.LOVE DANCE Lyric by SUMIN Composed by SUMIN Arranged by SUMIN 4. BEE Lyric by SUMIN Composed by SUMIN Arranged by SUMIN 5. POCKET Feat. Omega Sapien Lyric by SUMIN, Omega Sapien Composed by SUMIN Arranged by SUMIN 6.STARDUST Lyric by SUMIN Composed by SUMIN Arranged by SUMIN Masterd by Nahzam Sue Categoría:Vídeos